Forever
by Clarabelle Lee
Summary: This couldn't be happening to me. I mean, that's what you think when you first find out. But the only thing I could think was, 'This isn't happening.' It's different, I think. Almost more intense when your closest and dearest friend get's pregnant
1. Oh My God, She's Pregnant

"I'm pregnant."

At first, I kind of looked at her like I was waiting for her to say something, like I hadn't heard her. The words reached my ears in slow motion. When they finally reached my brain, and when I processed them, I my forehead creased, trying to understand. One word punctured my mind.

"What?" I asked her, like a question, truly wondering what it was that she said.

She looked embarrassed.

"Don't make me say it again, Kea," she said, looking down.

I stared at her with a blank look.

It must've taken me a solid minute to actually understand those two little words she'd said.

And then it hit me with a huge impact.

"_What?!"_ I hissed. I grabbed her shoulder and sat her down on her bed.

Kate had begun to cry. She put her face in her hands.

"No, Kate, look at me! Look at me," I said, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Kea, oh, oh,_ oh!_" She started bawling.

"Quiet, or Mum'll hear you!" I warned.

She shut up at once.

"Kate, Kate, look at me."

She did.

"You're pregnant?" I whispered.

She nodded, and a fresh wave of tears poured down her face.

I pulled her into a tight hug, and wondered what I should be feeling. Happy? Angry? Shocked? I was all of those.

But mostly shocked.

***

"KATE!! KATE, GET OVER HERE NOW!" I'd screamed.

I was thirteen, Kate fourteen. I'd gotten an owl, and the letter it contained was mind blowing.

Kate had appeared in our room immediately, not even bothering to rinse off the facial cream she'd been applying.

"What's up, Kea?"

"Oh my God, look what he sent me!"

"Who?!"

"_That stalker, Robert Bober!!"___

_"_Ew, what did he say!?"

"Read it!"

I handed her the letter. She read it outloud, as if that were the only way she was going to believe it.

"'Dear beloved Keayla,'" She began, and then stopped. "_Beloved_? Oh, God, he _is_ a stalker! 'Dear beloved Keayla, I'm pleased to inform you that I am currently available this Saturday evening. My mother will be accompanying us to the Three Broomsticks for our first date, my love. I'm afraid you will have to find your own means of arriving, because Mother thinks it inappropriate for me to pick you up at your residence. I do hope you see you there, Love! With immense care, Robert Bober.'"

Kate paused for a moment, then burst into hysterics, clutching her side as she dropped to the floor. I joined her.

"Oh-my-God-I-cannot..." she paused to let out another wave of hysterical laughter, "BELIEVE... he... sent... that... to... you!" The last word was syncopated into four syllables because of Kate's insane laughing.

I couldn't even speak because of how hard I was laughing.

We got up and sat on Kate's bed, and put our arms around each other's shoulders as we reread the letter again and again.

"Oh, God, Keayla! How is it possible to attract such a loser!" Kate said, and we burst into another wave of laughing.

Our Mum had come up to see if we were being murdered or something.

***

It was a year ago at this moment that me and Kate had laughed hysterically over Robert Bober's nerdyness. Look where a year had taken her.

After crying for a few minutes, I finally got up the courage to ask her a few questions.

"Who?" I said. She knew what I meant. Who was the father.

It took her awhile to calm down enough to speak. "No," she said.

"What?"

"No! I won't tell you, Keayla!" She said, looking away from me.

"Damn, Kate, what the hell have you gotten into that you won't even confide in _me?_"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to budge."

Another few minutes of silence.

"Are you keeping it?" I asked quietly.

Kate looked at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Do you really think I would've told you if I wasn't?" She said.

Kate was a hard-core Christian. She was absolutely, completely pro-life.

"Well, it's just that... some mums who are pro-life decide that if their daughters get pregnant that they'd happily let her have an abortion," I said.

"You told me you didn't believe in that, either," Kate said, accusation in her voice.

"Oh, I don't."

"Okay, back to topic. Since you refuse to tell me who the father is, I'll ask you this. How often?"

She knew what I meant. I never thought I'd have to have this conversation.

"Once."

"Are you lying?"

"No. It was one time."

"Obviously, one time is enough." I said, bitterness in my voice.

"Keayla, listen, I need you to help me pull through this, okay? I can't have you lecturing me, please! Please, I'll get lectures and I'll be told my mistakes from everyone and their brother from now till the day I die! Please, Kea, I need my sister to be on my side. Can I trust you?"

"Absolutely."

***

It hurt.

My sister had sailed away from me into a place I'd never been. She'd done something without us agreeing on it. She'd moved on without my knowledge, my support. My fraternal twin, my best friend, my amazing sister, had gone to a place where there were consequences with everything. She'd probably been happy. She'd probably gasped and moaned and laughed and had fun.

Well, I hope she enjoyed.

Because now look what she has to face.

What _I _have to face.


	2. Dear Lord, He's the Father?

_Kealya_

It was only days before we were due to go back to Hogwarts and I was getting worse by the second.

Like worse as in people are starting to think of me as crazy. Which meant that people are noticing something is up. No it was not good at all.

James Potter II, also my friend who has a way too big ego, will make it worse when he notices. Hey…what are friends for? It's not like I wanted to be his friend, its just good to be on the good side of your Qudditch captain. Yes, and for a matter of fact, I am the best chaser Gryffindor has ever seen, not to brag, of course. Just a fact.

"Kate, I'm not going to let you go to school! You can't!" I hissed at her venomously. How ridiculous.

"I won't tell mum, Kea. I'll be fine at school!" She insisted. Retarded.

I was furious. Katie can't hide this forever, no matter how much she wants to.

"That's not fair, Kate! Think what you'd be doing to Mom! You can't just come home from Hogwarts this summer with a baby and expect Mom not to be hurt!" I cried desperately.

"You're on my side, Keayla. Remember?"

"And who's on the opposing side? Everyone else on the planet?"

Kate hesitated.

"Basically."

***

I miss the good old days. When James was after me, Albus was the quiet one, and Morgan (I still want to rip her guts out in the middle of the night) was the jealous one. Now James doesn't go after me, Albie flirts with me all the time (He is so cute and his flirting. I might like him) and Morgan is still… well a jerk. I couldn't wait to see them tomorrow, expect for the fact that my sister got herself pregnant everything will never, ever be the same. Nothing wrong at all. Ugh! Life is a joke! Understand? A freaking joke, no kidding.

"I can't do this Kate! I can't!" I yelled, throwing the blouse I was packing.

"Kea, just calm down!" Kate whispered frantically, abandoning her suitcase and coming to comfort me.

"Calm down! Katelyn, you're 15 years old and _pregnant!! _and you expect me to act as though nothing is wrong, nothing is going to change!" I hissed again so Mum wouldn't hear us. Though, honestly, I didn't care.

"I never said that," Kat snapped "but you need to shut up, and deal, 'cause yelling about it won't make the problem go away, nor does it mean that the world is ending!! Now, shut up and PACK!"

The world _was_ going to end, as a matter of fact. My world. The world I'd known. Life as I knew it.

I'm _way _to freaking young to die!

***

The train was like a horror fest. No really. I was like a zombie, nodding and smiling whenever someone was talking to me. But I can always count on James to ruin everything.

"Butterscotch!" Jamie snapped his fingers in my face, checking if I was still on this planet and not my own little world.

Butterscotch was my nickname. Don't ask where it came from. James started calling me that and it just stuck.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

Okay. Maybe that was a little rude. I never lost my cool with James. This is a "special occasion", though. A more special occasion than I'd ever seen, let me tell you.

"Chill, Butterscotch. I just wanted to see if you wanted anything from the trolley," Jamie said, looking a little hurt.

Curse me and my big, rude mouth.

"I'm sorry, James. Some stupid stuff from home got my knickers in a knot. Just get me a turkey sandwich," I sighed, putting my head into my hands. I wish I could tell James, but Kate made me swear never to tell. And I don't want her to know I told and come and cut my head off.

After about a half hour of silence in which James and I ate, James started to pull his eyebrows together and looked at me, scrutinizing.

"Butter, what's up?"

I sighed, picking at the crust from my left-over sandwich. "Nothing, James, just sister issues with Kate. And don't press me, or I'll murder you."

I may have imagined it, but I swear I saw James tense when I said Kate's name. I swear, like when I said, "Kate", he gulped and slumped his shoulders. I wondered about it, but pushed it to the back of my mind for the moment.

"If Katie didn't want you to tell, I won't ask. Do you want a chocolate frog?" He asked. "Katie"? Since when was James Potter on a nickname basis with my sister? I didn't even call her "Katie" most of the time.

I smiled anyway, despite my confusion. Only James could make you smile in the worst times of your lives.

"I guess," I said.

I lounged in the seat, waiting for my dumb chocolate frog. James was so nice sometimes. I mean why waste my money when you got Mr. I'm-the-son-of-the-famous-Harry-Potter-and-I-have-plenty-of-money-to-waste? It's really nice and handy at some points.

"Here you go," he dumped a few boxes of chocolate frogs on my lap.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I laughed.

He gave me like 10 boxes of chocolate frogs.

"I'm sorry," he smirked, "let me help." He took the frog I had and broke off the foot of it. "There, now you're a foot less fatter."

I laughed, James was such an idiot, but in a good way.

"So where's Albus?" I asked, tossing the box into the waste basket.

"Uh…" James looked around, as if he wasn't sure, "He's somewhere around here."

I gave him a questioning look. "Do you know where?"

"He's with… a friend." James stuttered.

Was it even possible to tell a lie so transparent?

"What kind of friend?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

This is so freaking annoying and fun at the same time.

"Uh" Jamie racked his mind for another excuse.

"Stop lying and just tell me!" I impatiently snapped.

"He's with Morgan!" James yelled.

I swore I was going to barf right then and there.

"Morgan as in, your ex Morgan?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Calm down Keayla," James snapped.

Oh my God, he sounded so much like Kate, I was about to die.

"I wont James. Do you know what she will make him do! Do you?!" I sounded like a manic but I don't care. I went over, locking the door and shutting the curtains so those stupid students couldn't see me commit murder.

"She's going- she's going- she's going to steal his V-card!! Then she's gonna get knocked up, and then see who will be damned for life! Albus!!"

"Shut up, Kealya! That isn't true!" James yelled back.

"Since when did you stick up for your ex! Hoping Albus will break up with her and you can get your turn on the Morgan Coaster!" I was near tears, fighting them back with everything I had. "If you had any idea what was going on, you'd understand!"

"I do! You just think you know everything but your wrong!!" James stood up.

"You liar! You have no idea what I'm going through!" I stood up, eye level, tears streaming down my face, now.

"Really. Did Kate tell you who the father is?"

I froze. Time froze. Everything froze for a second as I processed the words he just said to me.

Slowly, I realized that I had never told him about the baby. So that forged the question... how would he know? How would he know that she was pregnant? Because I was sure that Kate had never told anyone but me.

And then the truth slapped me in the face so hard that I staggered backward.

James knew... he knew because...b-because...

"You..." I whispered, expressionless, staring at James.

James gulped, and looked away for a moment, then back to me, like he was impatient for me to say something else.

"You... you..." I staggered in disbelief.

"Kea..."

"No! No, no no no no! NO!"

"Kea!"

"Shut up! You shut up, right now, you lying, horrible, insane _bastard!_ You did it to her! YOU! You're the father!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Keayla, shut up, people are going to hear you!"

"_YOU DID THIS TO HER!_" I screamed.

"Keayla, I know! I know!" James burst into tears, "I know! It's my fault, all my fault!" He cried desperately.

I stood motionless for a second. My chest was heaving in an attempt to control my breath. I stared at James with murderous, cold, merciless eyes.

At last, I spoke.

"You did this to her."

James looked back at me sadly, tears still streaming down his face.

I spun around and ran from the compartment, James yelling after me.

I ended up in the bathroom, where I stood, silent, looking at the mirror in front of me, not recognizing the girl in the glass.

The girl that I saw had dirty blond hair, with faint blue highlights. She had a too small nose, that was gleaming with bright red. Her eyes gleamed with a beautiful green, marred by the bloodshot pupils. Her eyes were puffy. Her chest heaved, and tears rolled silently down her face. It took a moment to realize that this girl was me.

I stood there, looking at myself in the mirror, breathing hard, staring at my own eyes. I watched myself lose it totally, and the girl disappeared as I blacked out and fell to the bathroom floor.

I did not resurface.


End file.
